


[Podfic] "Women's Work" by amyfortuna

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Someone has noticed what Penelope does at night.
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] "Women's Work" by amyfortuna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Women's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453112) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RFWZY5brxFQo2MZSDbqEfJ4bC1ADn1OV) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rb2dbi93i71x5ju/Women%27s%20Work--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Women's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453112)

 **Author:** [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** The Odyssey - Homer

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:02:09

**Summary:** Someone has noticed what Penelope does at night.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
